Tokyo's Most Wanted
by Ni-Ni chan330
Summary: What happens when Tokyo's Most Wanted criminals get together and plan on takeing all Japan. So many secrets to uncover, love blossoms for one that don't expect it, and bonds of frierndship occur for our little orphan Rin. Older Rin present.
1. Chapter 1: The Heist

Tokyo's Most Wanted 

*Zip*

"You ready for this Rin."A voice said from the top of the ceiling. While lowering her down to the floor below.

"Yes, so lets get-in and get-out before we get caught."Rin said to Yoshi at the top of the ceiling fitting the floor.

"Alright, if you go down the main entrance, then make that left turn there should be a volt it'll be right there."Yoshi said to her through his ear-piece microphone.

"I see it, but it looks like a trap it'll be to easy to just to go into the volt and get the diamond."Rin told him in a worried-informative tone.

"Get the hair-spray out of your bag and there should be some lazier everywhere."Yoshi said looking at the scanner he had in front of him. Rin pulled out the hair-spray that was in her bag and sprayed it on the floor. She discovered that it was indeed monitored with lazier, motion detectors everything you could imagine.

"Dammit Yoshi, your right it's monitored by everything we could imagine."Rin said in a pissed tone.

"Well…your going to have to go through it Rin." Yoshi said referring to that she spent half of her life doing gymnastics.

"Alright."Rin said. She lifted her hands above her head, then took a deep breathe and released. Then started to do front-flips, back-flips and all types of summers-salts anything you could possibly imagine.

"Alright… Yoshi I'm near the volt. I'm going for it."Rin said getting out her equipment. She got out a small lazier, a glass-cutter, a mirror and small black bag. First she started to take the lazier and started to melt the lock of the on the volt. Then pulled open the heavy metal door of the volt. When she saw the small glass box she pressed the button to shut off the lazier. When she reached the glass box open with the glass-cutter. She then placed the mirror inside of the glass case to reflect the lazier and to set off the motion detectors alarm. She pulled out the Hisui-Naiya and gently placed it into the small black bag and secured it tightly.

"Alright Yoshi I'm headed back your way." She said starting to make her way back towards Yoshi. Then she started to hear voices come from behind her.

"Well…well…well what do we have here a thief in the night… and a mighty stupid one at that."The voice said while she turned around as he pushed himself off the wall. All she could see in the dark building was a pair of molten-gold colored eyes, and his thick white hair on top of that he had a pair of dog ears in his hair. All she did was smile mischievously.

"Hmf you think you can take me hanyou."Was her statement.

"You're damn right I can girl." The hanyou said in his already annoyed tone.

"I'd like to see you try." She countered

"Don't be so harsh young lady. We would really appreciate it if you would happily return the diamond and came quietly…" Said another man said from the side of the dog-eared hanyou.

"Or we'll still take you by force."Another voice, but more harsh then the other two. He had greenish-brown eyes; the other had a deep ocean blue and a hint of lavender that made them so adorable.

"As if I would let myself just hand over the Hisui-Naiya over to you." Rin said in a hushed tone.

"Well since you won't give up the diamond peacefully then prepare yourself."The man said with gold eyes. He pulled out his sword from his left side. While Rin reached for her swords that were on each side. Really she was reaching for a small black ball.

Your just picking a fight aren't you?" The man with golden eyed hanyou said with more impatient.

"Hmf and whom is it that I'm about to kill?" She said getting into a defensive stance and got two daggers out.

"It won't do you any good but…"He started them opened his mouth "They call me agent Naito." Said the dog-eared hanyou.

"And I'm agent Ikazuchi" Said the one with greenish-brown eyes that a demon by the claws he had.

"And I'm agent Izu." The last one said with deep blue-lavender eyes that was a monk in training.

"Hmmm…" she smiled mischievously, but continued "and as my clan members calls me the Pa-pura doragon." She said as her last statement.

"Yo…you…your the Pa-pura doragon the one who killed Akitok. Hojo." Said agent Naito in a non-fearful way.

"Not just him agent Naito, but hundreds of people around the world." Agent Izu said correcting him with a touch of fear in his tone.

"Rin…Rin…Rin is everything alright." Yoshi whispered into her headphones.

"Yeah…Yoshi everything is fine just another obstacle in the way nothing I can't handle." With that said dropping the microphone that landed at the rim of her breast. The three men in front of her were arguing about how many people she killed until she interrupted them…

"Enough of this!" She said in a venomous tone. With that all three men stopped their babbling. Then looked at her, she pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground. All three men started coughing and covering their noses. Then started to run after her after the smoke cleared.


	2. Chapter 2:The GetAway

Sorry for the long update. My sisters had to go to school for like a month. Thank you everyone who read this story. Goach here you go chapter up and ready to go.

Chapter 2: The Get-Away

Running down the hallway of the museum Rin was running and made a left turn the same way I came. Unfortunately she was being followed by three no wait four she wasn't sure. Suddenly I heard something flying at great speed towards my head. I ducked it only by a hair. I turned around to see agent Izu behind me along with agent Naito and agent Ikazuchi hot on my trail. Suddenly I felt something wrap around my ankles and I fell over face first.

"Uh..." I said while hitting the floor.

"Gotcha…now, are you going to come quietly or not?" stated agent Naito. I rolled over onto my back looked up at him and said.

"What do you think..?" I said. As I lifted my knees to my breast I grabbed my daggers from my ankles. Then cute the rope around my ankles then kicked agent Naito in the face.

"Dammit girl" said agent Naito, releasing the cut rope that was around her ankles. Then I rolled over and flipped onto my feet.

"I don't give up that easily hanyou." I said in an irritated tone.

"Feh" was his shorted answer. "Take this!" he said about to hit me with his sword but I blocked it with my abnormal sized daggers. He was shocked and amazed that anyone could block his sword.

"How did you do that?" Agent Naito said in complete shock as an escaped his lips.

"Hmph" I said as her reply. Then I charged at him with full speed and trying to cut towards him. As this happened agent Izu and Ikazuchi came from behind me on both sides.

"Poor little old me trapped, what am I to do?"I said. All I did was gracefully place my daggers back into the pockets of my ankles.

"I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but you leave me no choice." I said in warning way. Suddenly my hair began to rise all over the place in a giant mess in the air. My eyes slowly but quickly changed from a glossy light hazel brown to a dark metallic silver. Then I slowly shot two fingers up in the air. Everyone was watching me carefully more importantly the hanyou and the wolf. Then lightening struck the tips of my fingers, and disappeared as quickly as it came into my hand. I slowly placed the side of my hand on my stomach and look at it. I looked at my hand satisfied and smirked. The lightening was now recharging in my finger tips my then started to make shapes of the lightening in my hand and the last shape was triangle inside of a circle.

"What the hell is that suppose to be!"Whaled agent Naito pissed that I did all that for some shapes.

"Come towards me and you'll find out."I said ready for the stupid hanyou to come towards me trying to hide the humor in my voice.

"Okay then here I came!" agent Naito yelled. Charging right towards her along with agents Izu and Ikazuchi coming behind me I waited.

"Fool hidai!"I cried. With that the small triangle and circle increased its size about ten fold. Keeping both of my hands away from my body as the figure was growing before me. I clapped my hands together and lightening struck my three targets down in an instant. I then turned on my heels and started to walk away. What I finally realized that there was indeed another person besides me and the three agents, but a fifth person. Now a green whip was coming at me the moment I turned around. There I saw a man with honey gold molten eyes. Long silver-white silky hair just like agent Naito's but different because the man in front of me he has a very strong demonic aura around him.

"Hn just another fool stealing for another fool stealing for another idiotic reason." He stated in a cold deep voice

"Well then call me a fool, for every purpose has a reason idiotic or not." I sparked back. My eyes still that dark metallic silver.

"Then you're a fool, what purpose do you have for a diamond that would have greater value to a homeless person than to you?" he replied in icier tone. Everything about him was icy his voice, and mainly his eyes.

"That's none of your business lets just say I'm using it as a barging chip." I replied sarcastically.

"Just hand over the diamond girl and you might just escape a merciless death." He stated bluntly.

"If you want the diamond so badly come get." I state fiercely not wanting to give in on the dog demons strong gaze. The glow never leaving his right clawed hand. He lashed his whip poison whip out me. I caught it with my own lightening whip. We held onto each only for a moment struggling to get out of the others grip that the unknown agent started to pull me towards him. To his surprise we were about a foot away from each other from each other that I flipped over his head and landed behind him. I lifted my leg to kick him in his back, but he turned around and slapped me. Both feeling the impact of each others power at the same time the unknown agent stumbled forward a bit, but quickly caught his balance while the pa-pura dorgan was knocked to the ground with a giant "Thud". I got to my hands and knees when I tasted a bit of blood in my mouth. The next minute I knew it was he had a tight grip around my throat. I let a gasp escape my lips and was pressed against the wall.

"What exactly are you girl?" He sniffed the air and growled low in his chest.

"It's none of your concern, plus it's too soon for you to now what I am." I ended it with that statement. He only raised an eyebrow and tightened his grip.

"What do you mean "too soon for me to know your true nature?" His curiosity getting the better of him

"It does not matter at this point in time, but please forgive me!" I said to him with worry crossing my eyes. That only caused his suspensions to grow more. When he finally got the meaning of my words it was too late. I already pulled out my swords from my back and cut his wrists until I landed on my feet on the floor. He winced in pain from the cuts on his wrists and unsheathed his sword then swung, but I blocked it with my swords across my chest. I pushed forward he took several steps backwards. Back and fourth our swords clashed into each other none stop that we at were equal in strength.

*How is this human able to with stand my power?* Thought the unknown agent.

"I tier of this!" I yelled and swung my swords and revealed their secret gift. "Dragon Flash" the moment those words came out of my mouth a giant dark green dragon came from the sword. "Backlash Wave" was heard as our attacks collided together. The moment the blinding light disappeared I was gone.

"Dammit didn't get her!" agent Naito came from behind the unknown agent.

"And may I ask where you were little brother?" the unknown agent questioned his younger brother.

"I was unconscious and what the hell were you doing" agent Naito stated matter a factually.

"While you were asleep I was out here fending her off" he growled.

"Well excuse me Mr. High and mighty you could've" Agent Naito was cut off by agent Izu

"Not to interrupt but we do have to go after her to get the diamond back" stated agent Izu pointing in the direction she was going in.

"Damn!" shouted agent Naito. They were now running down the halls of the museum again trying to catch up to the pa-pura doragon. I finally reached the graveling belt that I used to get into the museum. When I was about reattach my self back on to the graveling belt someone cut it. I turned around to see all four agents on my trail. I looked to my left and then to my right and found an emergency exit stair case I opened the door and sprinted up the stairs.

"Yoshi get the helicopter ready I'm on my way up" I said. Running and almost out of breathe I kept running now all four of the agents were only a few steps behind me.* I have to find away to get rid of them all at once* as I thought. As I thought this I came up with a plan. I stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around I grabbed the sides of the stair case and lifted myself off of the ground and was about foot in the air. The moment they came close enough I would pull myself back and kicked the first person coming up the stairs behind.*1…2….3*I thought. "Thud" they all went down the stairs tumbling after the other. I ran so fast to the exit that the helicopter was already several feet in the air.

"Ky you idiot throw down the latter" I yelled. When Ky threw down the latter I would have to run off the building to reach it. I ran off the side of the building with no hesitation. I started to climb up and got in. I turned and to my surprise I saw all four agents standing on the roof top of the building until they were only a speck of dust in sky.

End of chapter 2 tell me what you think. Please review NI-Ni Chan OUT!


	3. Chapter 3: Idea of Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters just its merchandise. I only own the characters I make up.

Chapter 3:

As I was in the helicopter I took the opportunity to look over the diamond. I just kept getting this weird sensation that the Hisui-Naiya was pulling me towards it. Before I do anything I had to grab tools to over it. First I grabbed laptop, a treasure book, and magnifying glass. I pulled the Hisui-Naiya from my side. Slowly I took the Hisui-Naiya from its confinement and took it in my hand. I shifted the Naiya in my hand and it glistened in the little light of helicopter. I was pulling the magnifying glass up to my eye, when KY's cell phone rang.

"Hello..."KY said to the person on the other line

"Yeah she's here…"He said again. He handed me the phone and I took.

"It's the boss." He said to me. I inwardly rolled my eyes and handed the equipment to KY and answered the call.

"Hello." I said to my boss.

"Do you have it?" The boss said from the other line.

"Yeah I have it." I stated.

"It better be in my office by tomorrow morning."He almost yelled through the phone.

"I'll be there." I said and then he hung up the phone. I look up to see KY with a grin on his face.

"What are you grinning at panther." I said with all seriousness in my voice.

"Friendly conversation?" he questioned me.

"When is it ever a friendly conversation?" I said to in mock humor. I turned on my laptop and got to work.

"Um…Rin" KY stuttered over his word.

"Rin" He stated again.

"Rin!" he yelled this time and knocked me out of prior activity.

"What the hell do you want!" I said fuming.

"We have a problem." He said in serious tone

"And may I ask what that might be exactly?" I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"How do I put this… the Naiya its…it's." He stuttered.

"Dammit out with it KY." I yelled

"It's FAKE!" He yelled back at me. I was in nothing, but shock and horror.

"What do you mean by fake Ky?" I questioned him.

"You know as in not real, well this one is real, but it's not Hisui-Naiya at least." H said in mock laughter. I lost it at that point and punched him in the face.

"Ah!" I screamed out into the night.

0000000000000000000000000000(Sesshomaru P.O.V) 000000000000000000000

"Way to go MUTT face you let her get away?" yelled Koga.

"I know your not talking WOLF you're the on who got struck by lightening."InuYasha yelled back to the mangy wolf.

"If I'm not correct we all were struck by lightening InuYasha." said the hentai monk Miroku.

"Ah shut up fake lecherous monk." yelled InuYasha to Miroku.

"How dare you call me fake?" Miroku yelled back to InuYasha.

"From where I stand both of you are fake…yeah fake agents." yelled a vey pissed Koga.

"EOUNGH!" roared I. "I for one think it's all of your faults for being so reckless in letting her escape." I stated more calmly and more coldly.

"Coming from the same person who got his ass handed to him by the some girl." my idiotic half-breed brother stated.

"I beg to differ little brother, while you imbeciles were taking you nap I was the one who switched diamonds with her while she wasn't looking."I stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Feh so what's your point?"InuYasha snorted.

"InuYasha SIT!" said a voice in the background. Which was easily recognized as my brother's miko?

"What the hell was that for Kagome?" InuYasha yelled at the miko. She while jumping off of the demon slayers demon cat Kiara.

"What have I told you about picking fights?" She yelled back.

"Well he started." InuYasha defended himself.

"Hey where did Sesshomaru go?" said the demon slayer Sango.

Everyone started to look for me, but I was long gone before then.

0000000000000000000000(Rin P.O.V) 00000000000000000000000000000

I was beyond pissed everyone in my clan knew I had a temper and it very known to my enemies. I was going on a rampage smacking KY with Yoshi holding me back, but I was fighter.

"Rin do you know the diamonds got changed out." Yoshi asked me. I lifted my hand in the air about to him which he flinched, but I froze mid-air.

"That son of a bitch got me distracted!" I yelled out loud and hit Yoshi.

"Who?" Both men yelled out to me.

"Those stupid agent from the Shikon No Tama Agency that's who!" I said still fuming that the fact I got distracted by my most hated enemies.

"How did you let that happen…? Rin you're our top assassin?" KY asked in disbelief.

"Look I had the diamond then these three agents show up I knock them out with my lightening strike." I stared to think more. "Then there was another one he was every powerful and he slammed me against a wall. I finished with that, I was calmer now.

"So he must have switched them while I wasn't looking." I said in a cold voice.

"What am are you going to do Rin?" Yoshi said worry in his eyes, but had a cold face.

"More importantly what I'm I going to tell Ryuukotsusei?" I said with mixed emotions running through my being.

000000000000000000000000(Sesshomaru P.O.V) 0000000000000000000

I walked away from everyone with their pointless arguing. So I decide to go the Agency and wait for them there. I had to take the alley because I know there are probably knew that my father was there. I turned the corner and there he was. I tried to go unnoticed, but luck wasn't no my side.

"Sesshomaru come." He stated with all seriousness in face. I obliged.

"Yes" I asked him. He just looked at me and said.

"Did you retrieve the Hisui-Naiya?" He asked. I only nodded.

"So where it?" he said. I tossed him the bag that I switched with the Pa-pura doragon when she wasn't looking.

"Do you know who did it?" He questioned.

"It some bitch by the of the Pa-pura doragon." said InuYasha from behind me.

"How do you know this InuYasha?" my asked him.

"That's because he got his ass handed to him by a girl." said the wolf Koga from behind us. InuYasha just growled.

"InuYasha are you sulking cause got beat up by a girl?" the miko Kagome said to InuYasha.

"No I'm not wench." He snorted with his noise in the air. I started walking away when I heard him say.

"Hey prick where the hell do you think your are going?" he said.

"Hn" Truth be told I was heading home not wanting to be around my idiotic brother any longer.

I was walking through the autumn air of Tokyo. I made it to my car when got there was a slight breeze. It was as if something was pulling me somewhere or to someone. I got into my and drove off into the night. All reflects of the city lights passing on my car the girls words kept lingering in and out of my mind. "It's too soon for you to now what I am." I growled low in my chest. *How dare that low life of a girl imply that she know me!* I pulled up to the mansion as usual my fathers car was already parked in the garage. I parked my black Ferrari next to my fathers silver Porsche. I walked through the front door and was greeted by my half and the wolf-demon Koga arguing and their women.

"It was not my fault that she got away… your the who got kicked in the stomach." yelled an outraged Koga.

"Your point … you're the one who came behind her got struck by lightening you damn wolf." Shout a pissed InuYasha.

My father was the first to sense my presence he got up from his sit on the couch and look at InuYasha and roared.

"Enough…in my office now!" with that he stormed gracefully out of the room. Everyone except the women followed behind.

I was the first to enter the room then InuYasha and Miroku last, but not least Koga. He gave us serious glare before speaking.

"What's all this none sense about boys?" he said with a glare.

"Hn asks them." I said to him. Then he looked at them waiting for an explanation.

"Well…" InuYasha stated nervously rubbing the back of his head. I intervened.

"Your numb skull of a son almost let the bad guy get away." I stated calmly.

"Hey I didn't let her get away." InuYasha snorted immaturely.

"So what was that when I seen you on floor sleeping." I questioned.

"Feh shocked me with lightening." He countered.

"What's all this about being shocked by lightening." Our father asked.

"Well there was some girl and she shocked us lightening from her finger tips." The monk Miroku said. My father eyes widened, but returned into stoic mask the quickly.

"Was she human?" He said looking between InuYasha.

"I'm not sure father her scent was off but she smelled of others." I said.

"Very well off to bed we will discuss this further in the morning" He got from his sit and exited the room. I walked out the room and headed towards mine. I entered my room. It was filled black and seductive red and gold furniture. A giant queen sized bed, and desk with a computer, a LG flat screen TV, a walk-in closet, and a full bathe. I headed towards the bathroom and took shower. I came out thirty minutes later with a towel wrapped around my waist. I grabbed some boxer, a pair of haori pants, and tank top for men. With that I got dressed and got into bed. I was staring at ceiling and before I let sleep claim me.

0000000000000000000(Rin P.O.V) 

I woke up to find laid out onto my bed my body was so tense that it didn't make a lot of. I tried to get up, but met with a major head ache. I sat up slowly and realized that I wasn't wearing the same clothes I was last night. I was wearing a pair of black shorts with a black tank top. Then everything from last night hit me like tornado, and I was furious. My eye started to turn into that metallic silver. I rushed to the bathroom. I looked at my self in the mirror and what I saw was horrifying. I was almost into my full guardian state. "If I don't control my emotion sooner or later someone is going to find out." I said to myself more then anyone. I sighed in frustration. Then proceed to take a shower. I came back out with in thirty minutes to an hour. I looked around my apartment it was filled with blue, red, and silver furniture. A queen sized bed, a walk-in closet, a desk with all the necessities, and a full bathe. Then there was the kitchen with update appliances, and last, but not least the living room and dining room. The living room had an all white leather couch a coffee table, a thirty-two inch flat-screen, and silver, red and green throw pillows. Not too bad for a level ten assassin. I went over to my closet and pulled out a black mid-thigh skirt, an all white frilly blouse, a black jacket. Finally I pulled out some black four-inch heels with a buckle. I laid all my clothes on the bed.

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save

Me and save me from the dark

My phone went off. I looked on my dresser and picked up my phone. It was only a text message it was from Ryuukotsusei. I rolled my eyes in displeasure

"Rin in my office NOW!" I read it and it sounded like he was pissed. I shrugged it off and got dressed. When I was finished getting dressed I went to the bathroom to do my hair and make up. A little mascara, some peach lip gloss, and some cream eye shadow. I pulled my hair into low ponytail, and I was ready to go. I checked my watch it read eight-forty five. I had about another hour and fifteen minutes. I went to the kitchen made myself a cup of coffee and a donut. When I finished with breakfast I grabbed my purse and key a left the apartment. I found my brand new black Acura waiting for me. I got in and speed off into city.

0000000000000000000000(Sesshomaru P.O.V) 0000000000000000000000000

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. I groaned and got out of bed. I slowly made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. I came out thirty minutes later with a towel wrapped around my waist. I went over to my closet to find something to wear. I pulled out an all black Armani suit and a white dress shirt. Then some black dress shoes, with a silver and red tie. I walked out and laid everything on the bed.

Knock Knock

"Hn" was my only reply. Stepped in was my father with cheesy smile on his face, but then turned serious.

"Meeting today at ten-forty-five don't be late, and your brother will also be attending." With he left. I growled low in my chest and continued to get dressed.

When I was finished getting dressed I walked out of my room and down stairs. And two my displeasure my half brother was already there talking to his wench and his mother Izayoi. She got up and poured a cup of coffee and handed to me with a smile. I simply nodded in thanks like I would say it out loud. I took a seat on the opposite side of InuYasha and grabbed a piece of toast off the plate. I just listened to the two women speak.

"No I haven't, but InuYasha says it dangerous for me to be out on missions." said Kagome to Izayoi.

"Your damn right it's too dangerous for you to be out there wench." yelled InuYasha two feet away from them.

"I'm a priestess dammit and if I want to go on missions then I can." huffed a pissed Kagome.

"Not if you I say you can't." replied InuYasha with a snort. She stood up.

"InuYasha SIT!" she shouted. This caused me to wince in pain at her shrill tone. With that she stormed out of the kitchen almost knocking over a cup that was on the counter.

"Where's father?" I asked the other two people at the table.

"Feh He already left." replied InuYasha who in return slumped in his seat. Everyone rolled there eyes at his stupidity.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." InuYasha said. I nodded. I was the first to get up from the table and walk out the door. I got to my car and hopped in followed by InuYasha and his wench. I slowly I pulled out of the garage and into to the busy city of Tokyo.

0000000000000000000000000(Rin P.O.V) 

It only took me only thirty minutes to get to get down town. I had passed five red lights and four left and right turns. I only had one more corner and I was at the Mok**asshoku Inc. I pulled into the parking lot of the building and parked. I turned the engine off and opened the door. I grabbed my glasses and portfolio, and purse before I excited. I came up to the building and open the door someone was coming after me so I held it for a moment till they caught it. I walked up to the receptionist desk my heels clicking as I walked. She looked up from her computer and looked at me.**

"**Mr. Koriyama is having meeting in room 306C." With that she turned back to her computer and started typing again. I walked to the elevator and pushed the button to go up. I was momentarily before the sliding doors opened for me I stepped in and, pressed the button for the twelfth floor. I stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the last door of the hall. When I stepped in I saw everyone that owned the top business in the world. I took a seat three seat down from **Ryuukotsusei. Who was at the head of the table. I got my portfolio and got to work. Someone was going on about why we should trade products with each.

"If we exchange service and product with each other then, it will not double but triple our profits ten fold." said the CEO of Wal-Mart John Watson. Then some else spoke.

"What if we do exchange product with each other, what would happen to the money we've invested if no buy our products?" asked Siddhartha Gaul tama owner of the Indian Revolution of Artifacts and jewels. I felt some staring at me so I looked up from my work. Indeed someone was staring and it none other than Ryuukotsusei staring intensively at me. If looks could killed I would be dead right know. I rolled my eye mentally and continued on with my work. Yet again someone was staring at me this time it was another other than Ryuukotsusei heavy stare. It was the owner and founder of the Takahashi Corp. son Sesshomaru. He glared at me and I glared back as if he was analyzing me. I grew tried of it and looked away. Hours later the meeting was over. Ryuukotsusei stood at the door way shaking everyone's hand as the excited. The only one's that were left was me and the owner Takahashi Corp and myself. They excited shortly after.

"Taisho are coming to the executive party on Friday?" Ryuukotsusei asked him.

"Not sure if I'm not to busy I'll would be glad to attend." Mr. Taisho said.

"Alright then Taisho see you then" with that he closed the door and his office was back in order. With his chair, desk, and other items that cluttered his desk that was in front of the window. I stood on the corner of his desk straight. He walked slowly towards me till was standing in front of me. I slowly lifted my eyes to me his. He slapped right across my face which knocked me down. Then he grabbed me by throat and slammed me on my back on his desk.

"Now… what happened?" He asked with fury in his eyes.

"WH what are you talking about?" I asked him as he tightened his grip. I gasped for air that I was so desperately losing.

"Don't toy with me my dear Rin what happened to the diamond?" he asked more directly.

"I…I don't know what your talking about."I stated trying to breathe. He slapped me again and let his hand disappeared from view. I felt it snake up skirt and around my panties. I gasped then started to tug on them.

"They took it!" I shouted on the top of my lunged. He released his grip on my throat and rolled off the desk onto floor gasping for air that was desperately needed.

"You mean those good for nothing Shikon No Tama Agency?" He said fuming punching the wall. I nodded to afraid to speak for the lose of air circulation.

"Very well you have until the end of month to get that diamond back understood." He said leaning down and grabbing a chuck full of my hair.

"But…but that's only in a few weeks?" I said which caused him to yank me forward by my hair.

"Would like two weeks instead?" He asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"No Ryuukotsusei." I said. He let go of my hair and stood which I did also.

"Good now get out." He nudged towards the door. I gather my thing and was about to walk out the door when stopped me.

"Oh the other diamonds if you be so kind." He said. I reached into my bag and found the little black bag and tossed it to him. Which he caught with ease then waved me off with a motion of his hand. Finally I was able to leave this hell hole. I walked back to elevator which was about to close then stopped it with my forearm. To my surprise it was the eldest Takahashi, Sesshomaru. I rubbed my neck and caught him glaring at me ever once and again. I just shrugged it off I was in no mood to get into an argument. I walked out the elevator first and went to my car thinking about many ways to get the Hisui-Naiya. I came up with one; I smiled evilly and drove in to the city of Tokyo once again.

**Thank you all for reviewing my story her are some that want to thank personally; Meggie-Moos; Ke-ke Shan; yaji91;animeamd;Goach, and ****Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kags, nighttheraven. Thank to everyone else who reviewed. Ni-Ni Chan OUT! **


End file.
